Areus
= Areus = Areus, also known as the Praetorian of Seoul was the general of the Honoured Sons super soldier company. He was one of the twelve generals created by the director, just after the end of the Age of Strife. Areus, like the other generals, was transported across Earth by the leaders of the Free Cities. History Youth Very little is known about Areus's youth. It is believed that he was raised in secret somewhere in Sao Paulo. Areus himself was fiercely loyal to the Director, and never once sought any favour from him. He exemplified the truth, and could never tell a lie, even if it would have aided his cause. Areus commanded his company and Expeditionary forces with peerless devotion and military genius. It was said that he possessed perhaps the finest military mind of the generals, as ordered and disciplined as Tituss and as courageous as Palamedes, but still inclined to the flashes of zeal and inspiration which marked the successes of Serra and Gauche. Indeed, the Warmaster had said that he esteemed Areus and the Honoured Sons so highly that he reckoned if the Sons, noted masters of defence, were to hold a fortress against him and his Imperial Heralds, the resultant conflict would result in a never-ending stalemate. Commonly dressed in the armour of burnished copper and gold, Areus also wore a red velvet cloak and unfurled eagle-wing motif. It was heavily present on most parts of his gear, most notably on a decorative section of his armour that rose above his shoulders. He had a stern and naturally unsmiling face, topped with an unruly shock of short, bone-white hair. Palamedes Insurrection Before the Honoured Sons could arrive at Seoul in full complement, the events of the Palamedes Insurrection overtook them. Stranded for some considerable time by severe storms, the Honoured Sons eventually discovered the badly damaged War Hounds transport Eisenstein, and so learned of Palamedes' betrayal. At first unwilling to believe it, Areus was eventually convinced by a message from his sister Serra. Areus, therefore, returned to Seoul with his company to bring the word of the events personally. Areus was subsequently charged with bolstering the defences of Seoul even further and oversaw the construction himself. He felt he was marring the perfection and beauty of the existing structure in doing this, and regretted it, even though it was necessary. Areus effectively managed the loyalist war effort. Areus divided the surrounding Area of Seoul into several spheres of defence, attempting to contain the traitor advance in the subsequent War. During the Battle of Pyeongtaek, Areus seemingly killed Azrael, general of the Faithless, but lost his trusted commander Archamus in the process. Later, Areus appeared to greet Serra when the Revenants Primarch emerged. Serra sensed that Areus was mentally and physically exhausted from his duties and the constant bad news, and embraced her brother. Areus next held a war council with Serra, during which he revealed that Titus has mobilized the War-born and intended to exploit this by mustering his forces allowing Titus to crush Palamedes from the rear. Palamedes finally struck at the Korean peninsula and brought about the final phase of the War. Areus by this point had conceived a five-tiered defensive layer based around buying as much time as possible to stall for Titus arrival. Commanding from the Bastion with his primarily Human staff during the initial phase of the battle, as Goyang and Seongnam came under direct attack Areus finally decided to head into battle personally. However as they were departing Seoul for the battle a trap by Palamedes was sprung, nomad operatives amongst the human's staff revealed themselves and attached the General and his company. Aureus and the Honoured Sons fought a desperate battle. With the Seoul falling around him due to Palamedes' attacks, Areus returned to Seoul to command the defences for Palamedes' coming attack. During the final battle, Aureus was charged with the overall command of the defences of the city, personally commanding the effort from the Bhastion. He forbid his sister general Serra from leaving the City Walls and planned to instead bleed Palamedes' forces in a protracted siege to buy time for Titus’s expected arrival. However, he later relented on his plan to not allow the deployment of his best troops outside the city, opening the City Gate and allowing Serra to lead a counterattack by the Revenants and Honoured Sons, to rescue the Seoul militia conscripts being overrun outside. Post-Insurrection Later, in the Battle of Sicily against the Exquisite Hosts. Titus and Areus would fight heroically against Ishtar and his forces. Titus would be grievously wounded. Ishtar stabbed Titus in the neck; Titus was interred in the Stasis field by the Doctors and remains frozen in the instant of death. While Ishtar retreated into Hell's Point with Areus and his company following him, Areus has not been seen since this conflict. Equipment Areus's primary weapon was the massive Sword known as Storm's Teeth. For long-range combat, he was equipped with the ornate Rifle Voice of Seoul. This firearm was given to him as a gift to honour his appointment as the defender of Seoul. For protection, Areus wore a massive suit of Armour known as The Auric Armour.